Myx
Myx is the tenth guy to appear in Blush Blush. Story wise, he is turned into a chinchilla and he is found participating in a knitting group. Personality Myx is a musician with a sentimental side and a fondness for puns, memes, and awkward humor. Dialogue List First Meeting # At this point, you've signed up for every hobby group, sports team, and community activity within a day's drive, trying to find any animals that seem out of place. You are profoundly busy and very exhausted, so you decide to slow down a little and do something less taxing: a knitting class! # As you begin work on a truly magnificent scarf, listening to the polite chatter of adorable grandmas, you hear a heavenly voice that's two parts rockstar and one part adorable squeak. # "Alright everyone. We got this. Grab those knitting needles, and let's fulfill our destinies!" You are so spellbound by the voice that it takes you a full minute to realize that it's coming from the chinchilla in the room. It's one of the Man-imals! Setting your scarf aside, you walk up and introduce yourself... Adversary * The next person who tells me to chin-chill out is going to get a sternly worded letter. I'm talking underlined text with a garish font. Talk *Hey there. I'm Myx. Normally I'm a little more "sexy dumpling" than "cute lil muffin", but I won't let that interfere with me making the heck out of your acquaintance. *Oh, don't worry about me. Even like this, I've been able to teach my knitting classes, eat delicious strawberries, and whomever said a chinchilla couldn't shred out a tasty jam never counted on how chinchilla-friendly ukuleles are. *So, if I"m understanding you right, you accidentally cursed me with a bottle of water? That's a very strange thing to say. But I'm a chinchilla now, so 'making sense' is a luxury I can't afford, apparently. *Don't sweat it. I've already released several LPs about my affliction. Here, I'll sing you my latest. It's called, "Chinchilla Thriller". And it goes a little something like this... *If you think I'm cute now, you should see me when I've got dimples. Only... right now that would require a shave. And "shaved chinchilla" is just all kinds of bad karma waiting to happen. Date * Dinner I'm... I'm gong to blame my new unbridled chinchilla instincts for that. I"m... I'm sorry I shoved nineteen dinner buns in my cheeks... * Ride You know, I really haven't done enough "singing to my date in a boat" for my liking. Want to go again? * Coaster Hahaha! That was so dangerous! I think I'm in shock! Yay! * Carnival Why wasn't I scared? Oh! Well, my best friend is a blood thirsty dinosaur, I just don't have room for fear in my life. Poke * *shriek!* Uhhh! I mean! That sound definitely didn't come out of me! Let's move on from this! Upgrade to Acquaintance # So we gotta hang out and be friends, and that'll somehow break the curse? # Hmm. Sweet. Well, I'm going to pretend we're in a Disney movie anyway, and break out into song as much as possible, if you don't mind. Acquaintance *Oh man, I've got a tail! Aww, I love my little tail. Hey there, you fuzzy little dickens you. Talk *Hey! I'm gonna go busk on the main drag today, and try to convince people I can play the recorder. In fact, I cannot do this. So this should be a fun and very shill challenge. You can hold the "Will Play for Paninis" sign, if you want! *Yeah, sure, let's hang out. Curse or not, I'm always down for a hang out. Grab a seat. Let's play some games. *Go ahead. Pet the fur. I see you over there, all thirsty. Wondering if it feels like a dream. Well it does. Now let those dreams come true. *If I seem more "chill" than "chin", it's just because I don't tend to get worked up about things. Except video games though. In fact, I can get downright grouchy about games. *You look kinda worried. Here. Have some tea. I'm gonna lay some truth on ya. I learned a long time ago that the best way to face destiny is head on. So love the skin you're in and aim for the sparkliest star in the sky. If this is permanent, at least I'm cute as a button right? Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy #You are strangely good at this. Like... You've already made friends with a bunch of other guys under similar circumstances, and there's not much resistance to your progress... #AHA! I was totally just guessing, but that look on your face tells me everything I need to know! Which is cool. Glad to hear I'm working with an expert. #'Friend' picture You take Myx to the only park within reasonable walking distance. He's singing about frogs with hats or something, but he interrupts his song to say, "Hey. You should know that, now that I'm singing you the Frog Song, you and I are friends. Can't deny the power of the Frog Song. Hahaha! Just kidding. Yeah, there's a smile! Love it!" The song continues, and you feel great. Frenemy * I started writing a song about how all this has made me feel. But then I started rapping about butts, and promptly forgot the lyrics. Butts, am I right? Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * Nice! You don't have to buy me all this swag. But... Well, I'm not gonna say no, am I? Date * as Acquaintance Poke * as Acquaintance Upgrade to Friendzoned #Hey, I need someone to harmonize with me. Feel like rapping about memes for a few hours in a recording booth today? #Swell! My usual partner is a bit busy being a dinosaur who's wants to eat me. But I mean... can you blame him? Don't tell him though - I don't want to bruise his ego. Friendzoned * Oh dear. I appear to have chewed through my guitar and made a nest inside of it. I'm 99% sure I did all this in my sleep. I would very much like to change back now. Talk * Hey, would you mind holding me up, Lion King style? I'm going to sing the Circle of Life, and I just... I can see how awesome this is going to be in my mind. Will you help my dreams come true, and be my baboon? *Chinchilla teeth never stop growing. They never give up, or let you down. They never desert you. I think that's beautiful. And thanks to them, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson. *Hey, I have a fun nature fact for you! Chinchillas bathe in dust, not water! In fact, you should avoid getting a chinchilla wet at all, as their fur becomes a sticky, horrible, unimaginable mess. I didn't know that fact this morning! Isn't learning fun? *Oh my. I keep forgetting I'm 1/10th my original size, and I wasn't much of a drinker before... I think I just got a lil tipsy on mouthwash... Hee hee hee. You're swirly. *I need some help. I need to keep my 'smoulder' sharp, even when I've been turned into a fuzzy tooth goblin. So, if you don't mind, just sit there and I'll get some practice in. Ready? *ahem*... Hey there... *From the sounds of it, it's taking up a lot of time racing around, rescuing us ani-morphing rangers. Why don't we take a break and help some grannies cross the street? That always gives me the honey glow. Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Frenemy Poke * as Frenemy Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Hit me with the plan again. You kiss me? And I turn back? Is that right? #Actually, that's a super straight forward plan. Not sure why I made you repeat it. Pucker up, butter cup! #'Kiss' Picture "I've got mixed feelings here. I love kissing, but I haven't tried to kiss anyone with these chompers in the mix yet. So... Best of luck to us both!" He reaches over and kisses you... magic happens. 'Awkward Besties' *raaaaaaah* Thank you! Thank you! It's good to be back. Shoutout to all my super short homies out there. I have seen the world through your eyes, and you guys are definitely fighting the good fight. Talk *I'm going to warn you upfront, just in case you come to any of our shows, that my band is pretty metal. There's a dinosaur, and an assassin from feudal Japan. Oh, and I wear a leotard. We mostly play smooth jazz. *Let's Myx it up! No? Too lame? Okay, how about umm... Let's have some... Trail Myx? Cake Myx? Damnit! *By the by, please let me know if you'd like me to keep the language more savory than spicy. Sometimes I'll be jamming, and suddenly the song'll take a detour into flavor country. I'm talking "what the cuss" levels here. *Hey, I just thought you should know that you're looking like a fresh slice of summer watermelon today. In fact, you're the whole fruit platter. I'm actually super hungry, do you want to go grab a bite? *Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I'm still thinking about that kiss. One, because it rocked me to my core. And two - because you kissed a mouse. You goofy mouse smoocher. Haha! *Hmm. I have the sudden urge to declare that parody is not a violation of copyright. You know, like when people make derivative artistic works based on the works of others for the purpose of criticism or satire. Hmm. Weird! *Look, I know I've mostly changed back, but I can still see that thirsty look. You want to touch the hair, don't you? Well, now's your chance. Don't let this opportunity slip away. *Hey, let's you and I go on an adventure today. My treat. Or we can play video games for nine hours and record ourselves joking around. You know, whatever you're down for. Gift * Hey heeey! This is super nice. You're an exceptional person with a generous spirit. Look at you! Date * Dinner Haha! Nothing says "I love you" like a dinner bun bitten into the shape of a heart. My grandmother taught me that. * Ride Yes, the hat was entirely necessary. And the Shakespearean accent. One doesn't just play the mandolin unless they're prepared to bring their A game. * Coaster You can be as suspicious as you like. I'm not sure how those sparkles got in my hair. But they looked pretty snazzy in the breeze hey? * Carnival Not gonna lie - the acoustics in that haunted house were amazing. The walls were the rockstars there, not me. Poke *Hahaha! You're such a merry prankster! Just don't tickle my feet, or I'll end you. Upgrade to Crush #Feel like hitting the club? I'm jonesing to get my dance on. Having normal body dimensions is even more uplifting than I imagined. #Great! Because I also really REALLY wanted it to be with you. Let's bounce! 'Crush' * Boop! Got your nose! Actually, it's just my thumb held between my fingers. I enjoy over explaining jokes, and letting the awkward silence speak for itself. Let's listen. Talk * as Awkward Besties Gift * Aww, gosh, you're making me blush and giving me all these goosebumps. Thanks. Wait... You're not like a ghost or something, are you? Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart #So, this is slightly awkward, but I've got a big fat crush on you. And unlike a normal, well adjusted member of society, I've decided to tell you directly to your face. Is that cool? #Great! I figured I've basically been hanging out with you naked the whole time as a chinchilla, so there's no need to be shy or beat around the bush. 'Sweetheart' * Oh hey. Didn't see you there. Actually, I've been waiting in this spot for thirty minutes, waiting for you to come by. My intentions are sweet, but I suck at scheduling. Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend #Hey. Look at you. With that face of yours. And those lips. And that ghostly complexion. You look good enough to mix into some ice cream. #You're welcome. I'm not sure why they call ice cream with marshmallows and chocolate "Rocky road". Because if you were a road, you'd be hella smooth. HAHAHA! Sorry, I'm being weird today. 'Boyfriend' * You remind me of a tastyass guitar solo, blasting out right at the climax of the song and blowing my gawd damn mind. Either that or a cola bottle gummy. I love those things. Talk * I'm seeing a lot of comments on my channel asking me to change back into a chinchilla. Classic internet, right? Out of curiosity though... Super random question: do you have any more of that water kicking around? Asking for a friend. *Hahaha! Sorry, random memory. I was thinking of your face when you transformed me into a rodent. It was very, "Flerrrrrg I'm so deeeeeaaaad!" Hahaha! *Hey, hold my hand. Yeah, there you go... No, that's it. That's what I wanted. Thanks! Also - your hands are SO soft. *I've got a show coming up. I was wondering if you'd like to come. I can get you tickets for the "scream and cry" section, or the "father forced to bring his daughters" section. Your pick. *I can pretty much listen to you talk for hours. Which I find almost ridiculously attractive. One sec - I'm going to see if I can find a phone book for you to read. Gift *Thanks! You're like a sugar daddy and a dream mama all mixed into a gorgeous, frankly adorable package. Haha! I said package! Date * as Sweetheart Poke *Oh. I'm not super sure if you meant to, but... I'm like super mega turned on now. Upgrade to Lover #I know you've probably got, like, nineteen boyfriends at this point. But I'd sure like to be your boyfriend. That cool? We all good here? #Great! In case you were worried about me being the jealous type, I should let you know that I'm sort of a "more the merrier" type of guy. #'Transformation' Picture You come home to find Max sitting on a barstool with his guitar. He begins to sing a song about feelings and junk, written just for you, and it's romantic fire. As he finishes the final verse, he leans over and kisses you... which causes a magical explosion! He flies through the air, landing safely on the couch. The curse is broken! #'Lover' Picture "Hey. I took this picture for my résumé, but thought it was maybe a little NSFW, and I didn't want it to go to waste. So whenever you're feeling blue, just whip this bad boy out, and remember how much I care about you. Also how good my chest looks. RIght? Love you boo. - Myx Sex Scene #You come home to find Myx sitting on a barstool, naked, with his guitar. He begins to sing a song about feelings and making love, and it's romantic fire. As he finishes the final verse, he leans over and kisses you... which causes a magical explosion! He flies through the air, landing safely on the couch. The curse is broken! #Myx's hands caress your face, and guide your mouth to his. He kisses you with growing passion, his fingers running through your hair, down your shoulders, to your hips. He pulls you against himself, his erection pressing hard against you, and before you can catch your breath he's dipped you to the floor and making love to you. The world melts into pleasure and music. #Later, lying together with you head on his chest, he twirls his fingers through your hair and sings you a song. It's a soft ballad about love and friendship, with several solid video game references, and you can't help but drift off to sleep listening to his voice, his heartbeat, his breathing... He whispers, "I love you." and you believe him. 'Lover' * Glad you're here. I've got all this loving, and no where to put it all. Gimme a squeeze. Talk * as Boyfriend Gift * as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade - Hey, how about we dance the night away until we're literally crushed under the sheer romance of the atmosphere. Take my hand. Let's do this. * the rest are same as Boyfriend Poke * as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover # I don't have much left to say. I just want to kiss you and make you happy, babe. #I mean... I've written an entire album about how much I dig you. But for the first time saying this, I'm gonna whisper it... I love you. 'Max Lover' *as Lover *'(Naked) '''Well, the band is coming over for practice soon. This is going to be fun and educational for everyone, if you choose to have me remain in the buff. *'(Naked) Boom! Still naked! Still rocking it! Watch out! *(Naked) Does this tie make me look dapper? Oh wait, I'm naked. I always make that mistake. Talk *I got the sweetest gift basket from my knitting class. Apparently those grandmas liked my fuzzy ears, but they were happy that I was happy to be back to normal. Okay, this is making me tear up. Hahaha! I'm such a sap. *I feel pretty blessed. Here I am, back to "normal". and my normal includes wearing a thong and a cape onstage and singing rock and roll songs about obscure memes. Life is pretty sweet. Gift * Gosh, I just don't even know what to say. You're magic? You're amazing? I think I'd better make up a word here. Here we go... You're flergle! * 'Suit '''Oooh! Well, that's a pretty clear indication of your feelings. I appreciate how transparent you are. Date * as Lover Poke * as Lover * '(Naked) 'Hahaha! Okay okay, you've made your point. Allow me to retort. * '(Naked) 'I'm glad that you're the handsy type. Because if I went through all the trouble of being naked, and got hover-handed by you... Well I don't think my ego could take it. * '(Naked) 'AHH HAHAHA! Your hands are cold, and I'm naked. I cry foul! * '(Naked) '''I can't help but feel you're taking advantage of a situation that's obviously balanced in your favor. Well, karma is a bee-otch. And one day I'm going to get my ticklish revenge. '''Requirement Table Trivia *Myx's dialogue and requirements refrence: **Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" **Animorphs **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers **The numbers 420 and 69 *Myx is most likely a reference to the popular internet personalities, Dan "Danny Sexbang" Avidan and Arin Hanson of popular Youtube Gaming channel, Game Grumps. Memory Album Myx Intro - Pure.png Myx Frenemy.png A89215F7-8911-4ABA-A56A-F219AE8A4377.jpeg 4BF5B253-75A2-4C8F-B529-0CF9A2732E28.jpeg D3D4FC88-C09D-439E-906A-C7D3DA144123.jpeg Myx Dinner Animal.png Myx Boat Ride Animal.png Myx Coaster Animal.png Myx Carnival Animal.png Myx Dinner Manimal.png Myx Boat Ride Manimal.png Myx Coaster Manimal.png Myx Carnival Manimal.png Myx Dinner.png Myx Boat Ride.png Myx Coaster.png Myx Carnival.png Myx Masquerade.png Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys